Satisfy
by TeamSatisfactionFangirl
Summary: Yusei and Kiryu start to get frisky with each other at the hideout while waiting for Crow, his group of kids and Jack to return from the junkyard. This fanfic has been through editing FOUR TIMES! August 8, 2011, second year anniversary.


This is T.S.F here (or Sapphire), this is my first fanfic ever, and I took so much planning and writing to make it the perfect yaoi fanfic.

Jack: Yes people, this is a yaoi fanfic, like yaoi read it if not then hit that little back button to read something else.

Yusei: Contains subbed names, not dubbed names. She really hates them.

Crow: She also does NOT own 5D's, if she did the English dubbed version wouldn't sound so boring, kept all the subbed names and other stuff.

Kiryu: At the end of this story we have a very good surprise for her.

T.S.F: Really? What is it? *Is excited*

Yusei: You'll have to wait and find out.

T.S.F: *groans and flops on the couch*

All: Enjoy the fic and remember R&R.

Rated: M (It was supposed to be rated T)

Inverseshipping

5D's fanfic set: I

* * *

Satisfy

"Crow, be careful, okay." Yusei warns his friend before leaving the hideout. "C'mon Yusei, don't worry about me and besides I'm not gonna get into any sort of trouble." Crow said assuring Yusei's warning. "_What's going on with Crow? He knows better than to be careless with any kind of warning, something's up with him, but what?"_ Yusei thought to himself.

"If I were you Crow, I'd listen to Yusei's warning." Said a voice from behind Yusei, he turned to see that Kiryu had entered the room along with Jack, his brows scowling with disapproval for what Crow had said earlier. "How long have you guys been listening in on us?" Crow said seeing both Kiryu and Jack. "Since this whole conversation started Crow" Jack said to him.

"Yep, And to me Crow you seem a little too sure of yourself, in case you have forgotten we've just defeated zone B which is why I don't like this idea of you leaving the hideout even though Jack is going with you, but it's a greater risk since the kids are also going with you, understand?" Kiryu said in a serious tone to Crow.

"You're right Kiryu; I guess I did get a bit cocky with myself." Crow said before turning to Yusei. "Yusei I'm sorry about I what said earlier, can you forgive me?" Crow said to him. "I forgive you Crow, but next time don't get so cocky." Yusei said as they bumped their fists together. "I promise Yusei, I won't. Let's go Jack." Crow said leaving the room and headed down the stairs to where his kids were, waiting for him and Jack. "I'll keep an eye on them." Jack said to kiryu.

"Alright Jack." Kiryu said. "Be careful Jack." Yusei said. Jack nodded in responds before leaving as well, after that it was quiet. "Guess it's time to be on lookout, come on Yusei." Kiryu said just as he was about to leave, heading to the stairs to go up to the rooftop.

"Wait a minute Kiryu." Yusei said gently grabbing one of Kiryu's wrists. "What is it Yusei?" Kiryu asked facing his friend. "It's just that Crow is acting somewhat unusual today, don't you think this is strange even for Crow." Yusei said letting go of Kiryu's wrist. "You have a good point there Yusei, and is there something else on your mind?" Kiryu said. "Well, I was thinking that we can maybe have some fun while waiting for Crow and the rest of them to return from the junkyard." Yusei said with a smile on his face.

"Yusei I know what you're thinking, but that's a gamble. What happens if a past duel gang spots us doing that, they can tip off the other duel gangs about us." Kiryu told him with a bit of anger in his voice. "I know that, but we rarely have any alone time with each other." Yusei said pleadingly to Kiryu. "I'm sorry Yusei but the answer is still no, I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you if we do that." He said as he walked past him. "_Okay, let's see if this idea works, I know how jealous you can be when I'm with Jack or Crow for too long." _Yusei thought as a playful grin appeared on his face.

"Okay, fine Kiryu, maybe I'll just ask Jack to fool around with me, or Crow, Jack told me that he's been eying me for sometime." Yusei said. Kiryu turned to Yusei, his eyes narrowing coldly.

"You wouldn't dare to do something like that." Kiryu said. "Oh yeah, watch and find out." Yusei replies, with a smirk on his face. "You're going to regret saying that Yusei." Kiryu said walking towards him. "Let's see if you can back that up with a little game of chase." Yusei said taking a step back and then runs out of the room. "You're asking for it Yusei." Kiryu calls out to him and runs after him.

They chased each other from top to bottom and ended up were they started. "What's the matter Kiryu? Can't catch me?" Yusei says teasingly, from the room watching Kiryu catch up to him. "That's it, I've had enough of this Yusei." Kiryu said going after Yusei one last time nearly grabbing yusei as he was turning around, unfortunately yusei see's him coming whirls back around and grabs Kiryu by the back of his vest before pinning him to the wall that was behind him. "I win" Yusei said with a triumph smile on his face.

"Yusei, don't ever do something like that again." Kiryu said glaring at him while trying to catch his breath. "You're right, I won't do it again." He said as he leaned in on Kiryu and kissed him. When Kiryu reopened his eyes he saw the sadness in Yusei's eyes, and this made him feel very guilty for what he said to yusei. "I guess I should be happy that I had some fun." Yusei said as he released Kiryu from his hold before turning to leave. "Yusei…don't go." Kiryu says gently grabbing Yusei's left arm as he gets off the wall and leans back on it in comfortable position and pulls yusei to him. "Kiryu, what is…." Yusei said before being cut off as Kiryu's lips descend on his and briefly closes his eyes before Kiryu breaks away and looks at him.

"On second thought, we do need to do something to keep us occupy." Kiryu tells him as he watches Yusei's expression change. "Really?" Yusei asked questioningly. "Yes, really." Kiryu said as he gave Yusei another deeper kiss. "I still can't believe you fell so easily to that trick." Yusei said. "Oh, I knew you were going to do it." Kiryu said with a smile. "Right." Yusei said sarcastically as he kissed Kiryu on the nape and starts sucking on the skin causing Kiryu to moan and lose his balance making them both slide down the wall to the floor.

Yusei removes his mouth from Kiryu's neck to see a bright red mark and removes Kiryu's vest to get a better look, Yusei smiles to himself when he sees it before hearing a low groan from Kiryu. Yusei shoots him a apologizing look and kisses him again; slipping his tongue into Kiryu's mouth and lashing against his till Kiryu needs to catch his breath. "Yusei." Kiryu said breathing heavily. "Yeah?" Yusei said also breathing heavily. "You know this makes up for all the times that we haven't spent together." Kiryu said as he slowly removes Yusei's vest also, then places a finger behind Yusei's neck and runs it down to his wrist and back up again doing it over and over while his other arm curves around the teens waist. "Kiryu, stop torturing me like this, it's enough." Yusei said groaning to Kiryu's touch.

Kiryu stops moving his hand and locks eyes with the teen looking at him. "Am I really torturing you Yusei?" Kiryu asked already knowing what Yusei is doing. "Maybe." The teen said trying to stifle his smile. Kiryu chuckles at Yusei's whining and pulls Yusei to him with the arm that is around his waist for a kiss, and then slyly tries to tug Yusei's muscle shirt free from his pants. "Kiryu, what are…", "YUSEI! KIRYU! ARE YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE UP IN THERE?!" It was Crow's voice that they heard.

"Dammit." Kiryu said as he quickly moved himself off of Yusei, putting their vests back on. "YEAH, WERE STILL ALIVE!" Kiryu shouted back then turned back to Yusei. "This isn't over yet Yusei." He said smiling at the satisfied smirk on Yusei's face. _"Well he seems satisfied, but how to hide this mark he gave me on my neck?" _Kiryu thought after turning to hear the kids come up the stairs laughing with each other as Crow and Jack followed behind them with boxes full of unwanted stuff that Neo Domino threw out.

"Looks like you guys had a good time out there." Their leader said. "Yep, we sure did and nothing even came after us." Crow said as he and Jack set the boxes on the table. "So, did anything happen over here?" Crow asked. "Nope, just Yusei working on stuff while on the lookout." Kiryu stated. "But I think we should move the table that's on the rooftop down here cause it looks like a storm coming, a big one." Kiryu tells his teammates. "It dose look cloudy out there that's for sure." Crow said. "I agree, let's go." Jack said as he and Crow headed up to the roof leaving both Yusei and Kiryu were they stand.

Both of them took a deep breath of relief for not being to suspicious. "I'm telling you Kiryu, those two are up to something." Yusei said to his lover. "You're right, and I think know what's going on." Kiryu says back and turns to see the shocking look on Yusei's face. "Kiryu…you don't mean…" Yusei said as he figured it out. "Try not to think about it so hard." Kiryu said as they go up to help their friends.

After moving the table and chairs and the other one, going over the plans for the next attack and other stuff the gang decides to use the bottom two intact floors to rest up in as night begins to fall and the storm slowly starts to creep in, Yusei and Kiryu help Crow carry the kids to bed and then head off to Yusei's room. "Do you think the kids are tired enough not to hear the thunder?" Yusei asks as he leans up against the wall, only in his boxers and shirt. "They probably are, after having so much fun at the junkyard they have to be tried out, if not we'll let Jack and Crow deal with them since we'll be too busy having fun." Kiryu said as there came a mischievous glint in his golden eyes, this was basically a distraction as Kiryu finally pulls Yusei's shirt over his head and starts sucking on Yusei's left collarbone.

Yusei moans loudly as Kiryu starts sucking harder leaving a big red mark. "That's for the mark on my neck Yusei." Kiryu said to Yusei who is breathing very hard now. Yusei moves his head down a bit and see's the mark on Kiryu's neck is starting to bruise. Kiryu then pulls Yusei off the wall and leads him to the bed where he tackles Yusei down on it. "Is this just payback for me giving you a hickey Kiryu?" Yusei asked as he is starting to get aroused by his lover's actions.

"Yes, and for the stunt you pulled off earlier today, and the other tricks from the last time you did it with me." Kiryu said as Yusei reached up and unbuckled Kiryu's belt and removed it, he started to lift himself up a bit to take Kiryu's shirt off. As they removed the rest of their clothing off, they heard a really loud rumble from outside the hideout and looked at each other. "Looks like the storm finally came." Kiryu softly said. "Scared Kiryu?" Yusei said rather teasingly. "No, you?" Kiryu said as he pulled the blankets over, covering his back and Yusei . "Of course not." Yusei said underneath him wrapping his arms around Kiryu's neck knowing what is going to happen next.

"Fine, but know this; you are so mine tonight." Kiryu said seductively in Yusei's ear and starts having sex with him through out the night, but as the storm has passed both of them are fast asleep in each other arms. Morning soon arrives and Yusei slowly opens his eyes and stretches out his arms. "Morning Yusei." Kiryu said laying right next him in bed. "Morning. How long have you been up?" Yusei asked. "I've been up for a while, watching you sleep." Kiryu said with a smile of satisfaction. "That was one satisfying night we had." Yusei says to Kiryu as he laid his head on Kiryu's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "More satisfying than what happened yesterday afternoon?, then you're right." He said stroking his lover's face. "So you guys did lie to us after all." A voice said from the door of their bedroom, they turned to see both Crow and Jack in the doorway with a smug smile on their faces.

"And how do you know that Crow?' Kiryu asked. "Easy Kiryu, it was that mark your neck." Crow said. "See Jack, I told you this plan would work." Crow said proudly. "Yes it did Crow." Jack said. "Plan? Wait a minute, you guys set us up, no wonder you two were acting so suspicious." Yusei said. "What, you guys did that for us?" Kiryu said. "Yes we did." Crow said. "We've noticed that you and Yusei haven't got any alone time with dueling duel gangs and all, so Crow came up with this idea to get both of you alone." Jack said

"Well, I hate to break to you guys, but….it was a well thought out plan, but something tells me you guys are holding something back or one of you that is." Kiryu said grabbing his bandanna from the dresser next to him and retying it over his forehead. "Yeah, so what did you guys really do at the junkyard?" Yusei said raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean by that? We told you already all we did was just look for good, useful and unwanted stuff that the City didn't want." Crow said irritated "Crow, clam down. We'll be waiting for you in the other room." Jack said leaving the bedroom with Crow behind him. "I think I already know who's hiding secrets." Yusei said. "Really, who?" Kiryu asked. "Crow." Yusei said. "Figures." Kiryu said rolling his eyes.

Yusei turns over and kisses Kiryu. "Thanks for the satisfying night." Yusei whispers in Kiryu's ear. Kiryu hugs him and kisses him back. "You're welcome." He says smiling as they get out of bed and get dressed. "Before we do anything else, we need to get food since were almost out." Kiryu told Yusei. "Yeah, we do." Yusei agrees as they head downstairs to where the rest of the group is waiting.

* * *

Yusei: Please give us some good reviews ,or else Jack will send his Red Demon's Dragon to barbecue you.

Jack: Or I'll send Rua to annoy you instead of having my dragon fry you.

Crow: No account? Have a You Tube account? Just leave a comment on her profile, click her pen name, and then click homepage

Yusei: And now, our very special surprise for her, Kiryu is it ready to be unveiled?

Kiryu: Yes it is.

T.S.F: I can I see it now?

Crow: Not yet, we have to put this over your eyes. *hold a really dark color bandanna and ties it around my eyes.*

Jack: Now, don't take that off. *walks away*

T.S.F.: Okay

*hears the sound of a cart being pulled*

Kiryu: Okay Sapphire, you can take the blindfold off.

T.S.F: Okay. *takes off the blindfold* YOU GUYS MADE ME A D-WHEEL! *Looks just like Kiryu's *

Crow: Yes we did, after seeing how much effort you did this; we decide to make you one.

Yusei: Go ahead Sapphire, take a look.

T.S.F: Wow! You actually did both the wing looking things just like Kiryu's and Carly's d-wheel.

Jack: They're removable, check out what Crow did.

T.S.F: Whoa! Crow you added wings so I could fly also.

Crow: And a duel disk like mine with Team Satisfaction handcuffs.

T.S.F: Awww, thanks you guys, wait what did Jack and Yusei do?

Jack: Yusei and I did the wiring and getting all the parts.

Yusei: And the paint job.

T.S.F: You guys are the best. *hugs them*


End file.
